


John Wick Series Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: John Wick Series Imagines [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the John Wick (movies) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. John Wick - John Wick surprising you with a kitten, because even though he prefers dogs, he knows how much you love cats.

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165995483462)  |  [Kitten](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180253837762/abigaildonaldson-cute-overload-of-the-day-karl)

> _Imagine John Wick surprising you with a kitten, because even though he prefers dogs, he knows how much you love cats._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

You were at a loss for words, all speech completely deteriorated to excited, loving coos at the kitten John had just awkwardly deposited into your arms. It was adorable, twinging your heart in that way only small animals can, looking up at you with big eyes of confusion before back to John, the small mewl that comes from it reminding you of his hovering.

“This is— are you sure?” you can barely form a coherent thought in your glee, looking up with hopeful eyes at John, who glances to his shoes as he chuckles.

“I know you love cats… and you’ve been wanting one.”

“I thought you weren’t into them, though?” your brow furrows with worry. While you loved cats, you didn’t want him to be uncomfortable in his own home, either.

“I don’t know if I’m a… cat person…” John begins, “but I’m willing to try and become one.”

Your heart twinges again, this time in a completely different way from that of the kitten snuggling against your chest. Closing the step it takes to get to him, you wrap your free arm around his waist, grinning at him with gratefulness. His own arm comes around your shoulders, giving you a gentle squeeze in return.

“Thank you, John.”


	2. John Wick - being John Wick’s girlfriend and finding out you’re pregnant.

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165166772782/johnbabayagawick-for-greenlightonthehill)

> _Imagine being John Wick’s girlfriend and finding out you’re pregnant._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Message for you, Mister Wick,” the concierge mentions as John approaches the front desk of the Continental Hotel. Taking the slip of paper smoothly, John mutters a polite thanks before retreating to the elevator where he proceeds to open the folded slip, eyes tracing the words written there.

There were numbers he instantly recognized— your phone number— followed by initials and a request to call back.

Immediately, John’s brow furrow concernedly, wracking his brain for a reason for you to call him when he was away on business, something you never did. All correspondence when he was working was initiated by his calls to you, in an effort to keep work and pleasure as separate as possible.

Whatever it was, John decides, must be extremely important.


	3. Santino D'Antonio - Santino sending you dozens of flowers and romantic notes as an apology after a massive fight, only to show up at your door one night because you don’t respond.

Gif source:  [Roses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F437482551278652785%2F%3Flp%3Dtrue&t=ZWE3NzgwZjU4NzI4Y2QzY2I5MDRhYjY1NDQ2ZTY2YzM2OTMxNjVkZCxBZGVycHhwTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176429587578%2Fgif-source-roses-santino-imagine-santino&m=0)  |  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176429348767/bialexturner-john-wick-chapter-2-santina)

> _Imagine Santino sending you dozens of flowers and romantic notes as an apology after a massive fight, only to show up at your door one night because you don’t respond._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You received exactly 88 roses throughout the first day, accompanied by small notes of apology and romanticism to coax you into calling him back. This fight had resulted in more than a few hurt feelings, but it seemed Santino had gotten over whatever pride was held on his end, preferring you back in his bed than your own. You, however, were not so easily swayed, though each delivery of roses chipped away at your resistance of him.

Still, you remained strong enough to not dial his number.

Your apartment reeked of roses by the second day, though you hated to admit you didn’t dislike the scent. The vibrant red dipped in the crystal vases they arrived in littered nearly every surface, a constant reminder of his apologies.

But you would not call.

Santino D’Antonio was not a truly patient man, so it was no surprise to you when, upon nightfall, you were met with a rap at your door. When you opened it, of course it was your lover standing before you, a quite troubled look pushing his brows together. He gives you no chance to speak, immediately encroaching a question upon you.

“Why have you not called? Are you still mad at me,  _bella_?”


	4. Santino D'Antonio - asking you to be his date for the gala to celebrate his inauguration to the high table because he finally wants to confess his feelings to you.

Gif source:  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165228275587/saintalia-riccardo-scamarcio-as-santino-dantonio)

> _Imagine Santino D'Antonio asking you to be his date for the gala to celebrate his inauguration to the high table because he finally wants to confess his feelings to you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“A gala?” sneaking a look at his face, you find his eyes searching you for an answer. A small smile quirks your lips; this must be important to him.

“Tell me you will go, yes?” Santino urges, but it hardly feels like a question. Nothing ever did coming from him. Yes, you had a choice, but Santino was not a man accustomed to not getting his way. Still, he was always gentle with you, which is why you’d stayed around him for as long as you had.

“Are you sure you want me there? It sounds important,” the question gets a curt nod from him as he leans towards you, his hand coming out to brush against your arm comfortingly.

“Of course! That’s why I must have you there beside me!”


	5. John Wick - being an Amazonian warrior from Themyscira and going to the World of Mankind to help John Wick with his missions. Once you get there, he is taken back by your beauty and becomes a stuttering and nervous mess, but is overprotective of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: DCEU & John Wick **

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165167220042/mostexcellentkeanugifs-john-wick-ch-2-2017)  |  [Themyscira](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181545010302/captainchilly-themyscira-home-of-the-amazons)

> _Imagine being an Amazonian warrior from Themyscira and going to the World of Mankind to help John Wick with his missions. Once you get there, he is taken back by your beauty and becomes a stuttering and nervous mess, but is overprotective of you, because he knows you know nothing about the World of Mankind._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The few times he had spoken to you, he found himself tripping over his words, so John decided silence was probably his best option at the moment. This feeling of being edge and nervous was not something John was used to when it came to women; something he hadn’t felt since he had first met his wife, even. There was no denying your beauty, but there was also a sort of innocence behind your Amazonian strength that drew him in and forced a sense of protectiveness over you, even with your advanced abilities.

“I am glad to have found you in time to be of use,” you comment, studying the large gash in his suit, darkened with blood, with a frown. You had, for lack of better word, rescued him from captivity, in the midst of a mission that apparently had far deeper implications than the contract had seemed on first glance. It had drawn you all the way from Themyscira, after all.

“Mmm,” John grunts, glancing out of the corner of his eye at you before refocusing on the road, putting his foot to the gas a little more. You needed to get to a safe-house soon. No doubt the same people who had him would come after you, especially after you took an artifact from them.

You sigh beside him, looking from the window, “Where are you taking us, Assassin?”

“I told you before to call me John,” he replies flatly, before answering your question. “Someplace safe, where you can tell me the rest of why you’re here.”


	6. John Wick - Imagine you’re the adoptive daughter of John Wick because your mother was in a romantic relationship with him before she passed away, the two of them protecting you from a well-known mafia gang, and ever since your mother died...

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165229152777/mostexcellentkeanugifs-john-wick-2014)

> _Imagine you’re the adoptive daughter of John Wick because your mother was in a romantic relationship with him before she passed away, the two of them protecting you from a well-known mafia gang, and ever since your mother died, John has decided to teach you everything about being an assassin._

———   _Request for[@goddessofhomosexuality](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA) _ ———

He hadn’t planned on teaching you anything about his life before he met your mother, but things had changed when she died. Circumstances had led to the upheaval of his past, and therefore compromised the possibility of a normal future for you.

At the very least, John could try to teach you how to survive it.

“Your mother would be proud,” he murmurs in a bittersweet tone, but you focus on the praise.

You grin up at him, “Well, I had a good teacher.”

 

 


	7. Santino D'Antonio - Imagine you’re Santino D'Antonio’s black-Latina, twenty-one year old fiancée who has an habit of speaking in Spanish all the time, because you haven’t gotten used to American culture besides speaking a few English...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my Spanish is legitimately The Worst, so I unfortunately have to use google translate. Apologies for mistranslations! I hope it doesn’t pull you from the story too much if google has goofed on me. <3 xx
> 
> **Black-Latina!Reader requested**

_**** _

_**** _

****Gif source:[Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165229060862/wherethefuckisthatjigsawpiece-reunion-between-old)

> _Imagine you’re Santino D'Antonio’s black-Latina, twenty-one year old fiancée who has an habit of speaking in Spanish all the time, because you haven’t gotten used to American culture besides speaking a few English words here and there. Deciding to visit John Wick, Santino decides to bring you along and you start to speak in Spanish, which John Wick doesn’t  understand and Santino has to  translate everything you say in English._

——— _Request for anon_ ———-

It wasn’t that you couldn’t speak English, rather that you were hardly used to it. Having come directly from Italy barely a day ago, you were still so used to speaking in your mother tongue with your lover that you hardly noticed when you didn’t speak English to the American in front of you.

“ _¿Santino, cuanto va a durar esto?_ ” you asked, leaning into your lovers side as you yawn a bit, not too happy on being dragged around so late at night and wishing nothing more than to return to the lavish hotel he had you put up in.

Santino brings your hand to his lips, kissing your dark skin softly, “ _Tomará el tiempo que mi negocio necesito, mi amor._ ” You knew better than to press him on it, with a sigh, you reluctantly pout at him, earning a chuckle in response.

John returns, with three cups of coffee for you. When he offers it, you thank him.

“ _¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce el uno al otro?_ ” you hum curiously as you take a sip of the coffee, relishing in its strength. Rarely could you find coffee strong enough to your liking after having grown accustomed to how Santino had his own made.

“Uh, sorry?” you hear John question, sparing a glance to Santino, who translates.

“Oh, she just wishes to know how long we’ve known each other,” he smiles at John, before answering for the both of them, “ _Hemos sido viejos amigos durante mucho tiempo._ ”

“Ah,” you hum in understanding, before smiling kindly at John, “ _Cualquier amigo de Santino es mi amigo. John, encantado de conocerte._ “

John gives you a smile, waiting for his translation.

“Any friend of mine is a friend of hers, of course,” Santino chuckles, his hand slipping to your knee to give you a fond squeeze, before his gaze finds John’s once more, “She is glad to meet you.”

“Oh, well, it’s nice meeting you, too,” John replies, before shooting Santino a curious look. “Don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting a girlfriend of yours, Santino.”

“That is because she’s not just a girlfriend, John,” Santino sips his coffee, “This is my fiancée.”


	8. Santino D'Antonio - Imagine Santino D’Antonio is your sugar daddy.

Gif source:  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176429190102/johnbabayagawickjohn-wick-chapter-2-deleted)

> _Imagine Santino D’Antonio is your sugar daddy._

———   _Request for anon_ ———

“You think it is to your liking,  _dolcezza_?” Santino doesn’t bother trying to hide his smug grin as he assesses your reaction to his gift. Certainly, there was no price he wouldn’t pay when it came to the elaborate presents he doted upon you, so you didn’t know why you were continuously surprised when he would splurge on whatever his newest purchase may be.

“Santino, that’s a Bugatti!” you gasp.

“Ah, not just any Bugatti,  _bella_ ,” he hums, walking around the black, sleek exterior to wrap his arm around your waist, “It’s _La Voiture Nore_.”

“You were the anonymous buyer?”

He chuckles at the question, “Of course.”

“Well, you always do like the best,” you breathe slowly, astonished to even be able to witness an item of this magnitude. Santino really did shock you on the daily.

But nothing could have prepared you for what he was to say next.

“Ah, but it is not just for me. It’s yours.”


	9. John Wick - Imagine overhearing John Wick talking to his dog, you know in that overly-fluffy, “Who’s a good dog?” way.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine overhearing John Wick talking to his dog, you know in that overly-fluffy, “Who’s a good dog?” way._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

“Dinner will be ready in a second!” you call throughout the house, listening to the silence beyond the stove vent and the bubbling of the sauce there, waiting for the sound of John’s approach from his work.

“Smells good,” you hear from the doorway, shooting him a pout that, once again, you hadn’t heard him coming. The bull at your feet perks up, his chin leaving the warmth of your foot as he trots over to John, tail wagging for attention.

“Thanks!” your eyes fall back to the food, near completion, but requiring a bit of attention nonetheless, your lips quirking upwards at the sound of the excited panting coming from the dog at John’s feet.

“Oh, you missed me, huh?” John coos down at the dog, and in your peripheral you see him crouch to scratch behind his ears, earning an even more excited wiggle in return. “Did you miss me? Who’s a good dog? Huh? Who’s a good dog?” John’s usually deep voice had taken a soft tilt to it, a coo that was solely reserved for small children and animals, before he proclaims, “You are! Yes, you’re a good dog!”

The dog barks in return, excitement whipping its tail back and forth.

You can’t help your own giggle at the response, urging to John, “Okay, it’s done, I think. Don’t forget to wash up while I get us some plates.”


	10. John Wick - Imagine John Wick is your sugar daddy.

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165229051767/wherethefuckisthatjigsawpiece-please-leave-your)

> _Imagine John Wick is your sugar daddy._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“John,” your voice calls out to him, sleep still clouding your tone, but bringing a smile to his lips nonetheless, “I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” he chuckles, returning to the bed to intertwine his fingers with your. The bed dips with his weight, urging you into his side with no resistance on your part, “Sleep well?”

“Mmm,” the hum of satisfaction is as much in response to his question as it is to his warmth settling against your chest, “I always sleep wonderfully with you by my side.”

“Keep saying things like that, and I won’t want to take you out of this hotel room. It would be a pity to miss Venice,” his lips press into the side of your mouth, his kiss lingering when your head turns to capture him in a proper one.

“I don’t know what I’d rather do.”


End file.
